She Won't Lose Him
by towriteortoread
Summary: a random 3x09 one-shot


Smiles are often short-lived on Oliver Queen's face. He wouldn't necessarily say that the last month had been "blissful", however it had been as close to blissful as could be for Oliver. After their visit to Central City and Barry's visit to Starling the mood was lighter down in the foundry.

Life with Thea was great, almost back to normal in an odd way, lots of random movie nights. Diggle was busy trying cakes and changing diapers and Oliver relentlessly teased him about it, subtle remarks that pulled giggles from Felicity and smirks from Digg. Oliver's relationship with Roy was growing, he was investing a lot of time in Roy because he was starting to view Roy as a younger brother in a weird sense, or at least that's what Felicity said. Felicity was Felicity and Oliver spent long moments creating scenarios in which they worked without her being in constant danger, and Felicity spent every moment being his defining light.

However, bliss was sadly short-lived and Oliver had to come to terms with the fact that this was his life. As happy as everything seemed, Sarah's murderer was still out there and a looming visit from Dinah had been brought to Oliver's attention by Laurel. There had been hints of Nyssa throughout Starling, and Lyla had let slip that "meta-humans" exist to ARGUS. All of these things weren't put on the back burner, but it seemed as if they all hit Oliver at once.

Waller visited Oliver in the Foundry, terrifying Felicity, asking for information about the "meta-humans". Dinah gave nothing but a phone call as a warning an hour before her train was supposed to leave for Starling; Laurel had known she would visit soon with the holidays coming up but she needed a bigger head's up. And the traces of what they expected to be bread crumbs left behind from Nyssa were confirmed to be a trail by the heir to the demon herself.

_Oliver had been in the Foundry alone, everyone having just left. He was in the makeshift closet that everyone was using now, searching for a clean shirt to wear home so that Thea wouldn't be suspicious. Amongst plain white t-shirts, men's jackets, red hoodies, and button-ups were a few blouses and two dresses. Oliver smirked to himself, he liked seeing Felicity's clothes mixed amongst the team's, his clothes in particular. She had a way of making the foundry like a home, like the team was a family, and Oliver loved that. _

"_How cute," Nyssa grinned. Oliver spun to face her, the fabric of Felicity's blue dress in Oliver's hands. "I assume you two have finally worked things out."_

_There was a hint of a genuine smiled trying to be covered up by Nyssa. She had grown harder since Sarah's death but he knew she had found an odd companionship within everyone._

"_What are you doing here Nyssa?"_

"_Ra's Al Ghul is angered by your lack of care for one of his own," Nyssa stated. Her face was solemn now and her stance menacing. He knew she wouldn't attack him, but the hurt and anger that she was harboring conveyed in the way she stood. _

"_Are you telling me that you told your father and because you're hurting, he's upset?" _

_Oliver didn't mean to come off as a deusche but he flinched at his own words. Nyssa growled a little. He truly felt pain for the girl, she lost the only person she truly ever loved and there was no justice for her beloved. _

"_He wants to have a meeting with you," she smirked, knowing the implications, "my father isn't satisfied with your search for her killer and he has an ultimatum worth hearing." _

"_I am not interested," Oliver stated. _

"_Oh I am sure you will be after an assassin visits your sweet sister."_

The meeting took place two days later, in secret. Ra's Al Ghul's ultimatum was simple, find the killer or join the league. Refuse and the city burns. Of course there was the option to kill Ra's, which Ra's even offered himself. If he could kill Ra's Al Ghul then there was a guarantee that his city would be left alone, but Ra's chuckled as he spoke those words. What Ra's didn't know is that Oliver Queen had a stubborn determination and he had learned far too many times that there was always another way.

In this case it was to kill Ra's Al Ghul, which after revealing to the team the ultimatum and the fact that he met with the demon, everyone immediately protested. Ignoring Digg's "insane" comment and Roy's offer to help, he couldn't ignore Felicity's tears. He couldn't ignore her plea. He acknowledged that he knew that Ra's Al Ghul was one of the deadliest men on the planet, and his chances were slim, but he couldn't let the city burn and he wouldn't join his cause.

So here is Oliver, standing in the foundry with his duffle bag in hand and a plane ticket. Roy was too angry to see him off, and Oliver understood. Digg bid him a "good luck" and a "goodbye" all in one simple head nod and hand shake before leaving without even glancing back. Felicity stood silently, catching a soft smile from Digg on his way out.

"You promised that I wouldn't lose you," Felicity sniffled. She stood by the steps, her head was down and she was wringing her hands together.

"You're not losing me," Oliver said while he walked over to her.

As soon as Oliver stepped into her eyeline, her eyes snapped to his. Her blue eyes staring into his, pleading with him.

"But I will," she cried, "you know that this is insane, and if you do live he'll probably kidnap you and force you into the league. No matter what happens, I lose you and you promised."

"Felicity," his hands landed on her hips and he pulled her closer, "I'll come back, I'll come back to you."

She shook her head and settled her face. He let go of her and moved towards the steps, but he couldn't resist and the part of his mind that had doubts that he would make it out alive couldn't resist her. He turned back to her, a hand reaching back to her hip, and he placed his lips to her forehead. Felicity sighed and Oliver took in the moment. He detached himself from her and made his way up the steps.

"At least you didn't make me say that I don't love you," Felicity smirked briefly before a tear fell.

He would be back. She wouldn't lose him.


End file.
